


Soldier, Poet, King

by bewwwyy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewwwyy/pseuds/bewwwyy
Summary: Once again, it’s story time in the town. Miss Heejin, the local storyteller, has a treat prepared. Two young girls, Yeojin and Choerry rush to hear the story.Just as they hope, it’s their favorite story. The story of the Soldier, Poet, and King.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Soldier, Poet, King

_story based off of “soldier, poet, king” by the oh hellos_

_ **~ miss heejin, part 1.** _

“gather round, young ones!” a woman says. her smile is radiant like the sun. her hair is the color of the sky at night and her eyes look like leaves in fall. simply put, she is beautiful. only a god could compare to her beauty. “it’s story time!”

the woman doesn’t expect many kids to listen. the only two she knows for certain will show up are already running towards her.

“miss heejin! miss heejin!” they shout. the oldest has bright purple hair and eyes which reflect everything they see. the younger one has brown hair curled up into buns. rather than reflect everything, her eyes absorb the world’s sights like a sponge to water. “tell us the story about the soldier, poet, and king!”

“again?” miss heejin smiles. this is her favorite story. “are you sure? i’ve got many others you know!”

“yes! yes! the soldier, poet, and king story is my favorite!” the youngest blurts out. “please! i wanna tell it to momma when i get home!”

“please miss heejin?” the older begs. “yeojin’s been begging me all morning to hear it. i told her you’d tell us tonight.”

“of course, choerry.” miss heejin ruffles her hair. “now, how do i start…”

_ **~ the soldier.** _

a soldier stood alone at the entrance of a forest. she had long brown hair and eyes which could trap anybody. _especially anybody_. on her hip sat a mighty sword.

“it’s so… dark.” the soldier mumbled. “do it for her, you’re brave. you can do this.”

the soldier shook her head of fear and walked straight into the forest. the forest was dark and cold. what could have been beautiful under different circumstances was an ugly monster now. _get in and out_. the soldier kept telling herself. _find her and leave_.

after what felt like hours of walking, the soldier found a small hut. cover! finally!

despite all manners she’d been taught dictating otherwise, she entered the house. it was quaint and tiny. there was a desk in the corner with a piece of parchment and quill upon it. out of curiosity, she read the contents.

_“there will come a soldier,_  
_who carries a mighty sword._

_he will tear your city down,_  
_o lei, o lai, o lord._

_there will come a poet,_  
_whose weapon is his tongue_

_he will slay you with his tongue,_  
_o lei, o lai, o lord._

_there will come a ruler,_  
_whose brow is laid in thorn._

_smeared with oil like david’s boy,_  
_o lei, o lai, or lord.”_

although she didn’t understand it entirely, the soldier almost thought the poem cute. of course, the word “cute” was reserved only for her love back at home.

oh how the soldier missed her love. she missed her smile, which reminisced of the sun. she missed her hair, which looked like sky at night. but most of all, she missed her eyes of fall. maybe if the soldier had come to the forest during the fall, she would’ve felt safer. maybe her love would have been with her in spirit.

but no. the soldier was stuck in an ugly forest. she cursed herself for not thinking of the fall before coming.

before the soldier could finish thinking of her love, a sudden wave of tired overtook her. almost like a spell. just as her eyes began to close, the door burst open.

~ miss heejin, part 2.

“why’d you stop?” yeojin stares miss heejin with a horrified expression. “the door was about to open! the soldier was about to—”

“yeojin!” choerry covers her friend’s mouth. miss heejin stifles a laugh. “don't spoil it!”

“you’ve already heard the story as many times as me!” the girl pouts, completely oblivious to the small crowd of people growing to listen to miss heejin’s story.

“choerry doesn’t want the story spoiled for her, she doesn’t want it spoiled for all of them!” miss heejin points at the group, finally bringing them to yeojin’s attention.

“oh!” she sheepishly laughs and cuddles back up with choerry. “that makes sense!”

“shall i continue?” miss heejin asks. everyone nods. “perfect.”

** _~ the poet._ **

a poet stood furious at the door. _how dare this person invade my house! she thought_. her eyes glare daggers at the soldier sitting at her desk.

“uhm—” the soldier stared dumbfounded at the poet. “i’m sorry!”

“sorry?!” the poet yelled, clearly furious. “you could’ve hurt my work! i deliver is straight to the castle! i could be beheaded if they don’t like what i bring!”

“i mean it! i really am!” the soldier bowed down to the poet. a sign of respect only shown in extreme situations.

the poet paused for a second. her emotions began to come to a cool. “thank you.”

the poet bowed back.

a silence rang through the room for what seemed like hours. finally the poet left the bow, shortly followed by the soldier.

“i can shelter you for as much as a week.” the poet sat at her desk. “but then, i’ll be forced to kick you out.”

“got it.” the soldier grinned. “your poem was nice. the o lei, o lai one.”

“thank you.” the poet pulled her quill out wrote something. “did you understand it at all? i personally think it one of my best.”

“yes…” the poet tossed the soldier a look, clearly knowing she was lying. “no. could you explain it?”

“it’s about forewarning of our deity’s second coming. she’s the soldier, poet, and king. she’s strong, gifted in the arts, and a ruler among us. she could destroy us with her sword or tongue. the david’s boy is referring to her second coming..” the poet beamed. “i don’t really understand the last part in all honesty.”

“really?” the soldier looks as though she was in awe. “i thought it was a story of… well… a soldier, poet, and king. you know, i’m somewhat of a soldier myself.”

“really?” the poet glanced at the soldier. her eyes stopped on the sword upon her hip. “you are!”

“you got it! hey, if you don’t mind me asking, do you have… magical abilities?”

“of course! we all do in here!” the poet stared at her like she was an idiot. “what do you think that sleep spell was?”

“i should’ve figured that.” she laughed. “say, which way is it to the castle? the sooner i know the quicker i’ll be out of your hair.”

“_you_ want to make it to the castle?”

“yes! and what about it?”

“nothing, it’s just funny. i’m heading there tomorrow. i’ll take you.”

“seriously? you’re amazing!” the soldier wrapped the poet in a hug. “thank you so much.”

“no problem. now go to bed. there’s two upstairs.” the poet shrugged her off. “the one in green is mine. you can take the yellow one.”

the soldier yawned. the poet smiled to herself, knowing she’d cast another sleep spell. soon, they both were fast asleep.

the next morning, the poet and soldier left for the castle. after hours and hours of walking and talking, they had finally made it. the castle glistened brighter than the sun. brighter than even their deity’s smile. yet, it was covered completely by the ugly forest. even though it was in such an unfortunate place, the most beautiful thing of all was already at the entrance.

** _~ miss heejin, part 3._ **

“you paused again!” choerry covers yeojin’s mouth before she can go on.

“patience, yeojin.” miss heejin winks.

now, the crowd was huge. adults and children of the village were all listening. miss heejin can attract anybody. especially anybody.

“keep going!” someone shouts from the back. cheers of agreement follow.

“of course, of course!” she smiles and stands up.

miss heejin walks through the crowd. her presence is nearly godlike as she moves. and then she speaks.

** _~ the king._ **

the king walked out of the castle to greet the soldier and poet. her waltz was graceful. her eyes were the color of the branches around them and her hair was peachy. if it weren’t for her love at home, the soldier would’ve married her then and there.

the poet’s face turned a brighter red once she saw the king. the king smiled at the poet and laid a hand on her cheek.

“dear poet,” the king said. “have you brought me more poetry? you know how i love it so.”

“of course!” the poet rushed to pull out a piece of parchment. “this one is about… ah! you’ll figure it out. you _always_ seem to figure it out.”

the king’s eyes scanned the poem. they light up as she reached the bottom.

“it’s about our deity! isn’t it, poet!”

“yeah!” the poet glowed. the feeling of having her poetry understood by a king was still amazing, even the hundredth time. “you’re spot on, actually.”

meanwhile, the soldier wanted to gag. she had come on a mission. a mission to set right what the king had set wrong.

“please, please, come in!” the king suddenly announced. “that means you too, soldier.”

the soldier, poet, and king sat quietly inside a dining room once they made it inside. finally, the king spoke up.

“so what brings you here, soldier? i know why my dear poet is here… but you? what a curious sight to behold.” her smile made the soldier want to fight. this person had put her village in ruin.

“i’ve come on a quest,” the soldier spoke. she stood up, heading towards the king. “to take back what you stole.”

the poet seemed aback. the king simply smiled.

“i see. i don’t recall taking anything, other than taxes. what is it you believe i’ve taken?”

“your knights came to my love’s house everyday, demanding she stop telling stories and fantasy. you took her passion. her _life_.” the soldier's eyes were both pained and filled with fury found only in hell. “they claimed it would make the village too hard to tame.”

“and what did they do?” the king asked.

“smashed her instruments. stole her food. killed her business.”

the king stared at the soldier. her face started with disbelief, then sympathy, and then contorting into pure rage. her eyes too matched the soldier’s fury. it was more than a match. it made the soldier’s eyes seem emotionless.

“fetch the guard!” she yelled. at first, the soldier was convinced the king was ready to behead her. “fetch a woodworker, our finest musician, and enough money to keep the soldier and her love satisfied!”

“king…” the soldier stuttered out. again, she bowed. even lower than what she had done for the poet. “thank you.”

the king did not bow back, but the soldier didn’t mind. it was a kingdom rule not to bow to commoners. the moment the soldier returned to a stand, the king took her hand.

“please, forgive the guards corruptness. i gave no such orders. i will weed out the one putting idiocracy and hate on my name.”

“of course.”

** _~ miss heejin, pt. 3._ **

“and so, the soldier, poet, and king rode home in the kingdom’s finest carriage.” miss heejin grins. “and the soldier came home to me. she saved my stories.”

everyone looks at miss heejin with amazement.

“you were the soldier’s love?” someone yells.

“wife.” miss heejin corrects, flashing a shiny ring on her finger. “we weren’t married yet!”

“what about the poet and king?” another one yells. soon, questions fill the room.

miss heejin was used to this. while yes, it had been nearly fifty years since she had a crowd this size, she wasn't bothered.

“i think we should all go to bed,” she smiles. “especially the young ones.”

nobody protests, except for yeojin. choerry giggles and wraps her in a hug, causing the fighting to end right away.

soon, the whole village was sound asleep.

_a sleep spell_. miss heejin thinks to herself. _i’ve learnt from the best._”

** _~ the deity._ **

the deity enters her small house. on the wall hangs a piece of parchment. just below it is a mighty sword.

“soldier, poet, king.” she smiles to herself. her smile, despite the sadness, still contains the sun. she doesn’t even realize the tears streaming down her face. “hyunjin, haseul, vivi.”

the deity breaks down into a sob. “come back!” she cries. minutes of sobbing ensue. her eyes and throat burn. if it weren’t for the sleep spell on the town, everyone would’ve heard her. her shameful cries. a deity in love with a human. how foolish. how disappointing.

she finally crawls into bed. _what’s the point of being a god if you outlive those you love?_

“_shh…_” the deity feels a hug around her. an oh so familiar hug.

_too familiar. it’s her love. her one and only._

then the voice whispers. _“it’ll be okay, heejin.”_


End file.
